fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ich hab genug vom Valentinstag!
Hey mal wieder Jojo hier xDthumb|230px Ich dachte mir, da heute Valentinstag ist, schreibe ich mal nen Anti-Valentinstag-Os :D Also alle die Valentinstag nicht mögen viel Spaß beim Lesen und den anderen möge es auch gefallen ;) "Du hast sie nicht mehr alle!", schrie sie aufgebracht und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen. "Was hast du denn ?", fragte er und trat wieder etwas näher an sie heran. "Verpiss dich!", rief sie wütend und schubste ihn. "Quinn!", er griff sie am Arm. "Bitte bleib!" "Ach und warum sollte ich ?", sie blieb stehen und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll, aber verächtlich an. "Weil ich dich liebe.", antwortete er und zog sie in seine Arme. "Das ich nicht lache.", sie entglitt seinen Armen und lief davon. "Viel Spaß noch am Rest des Valentinstags.", rief er ihr niedergeschlagen hinterher. "Da scheiß ich drauf.", erwiderte sie schnippig und verließ das Zimmer. Quinn ging den Gang entlang. Bei einethumb|250px|Quinnm war sie sich sicher: Das was sie gesagt hatte war ihr purer Ernst. Sie hatte keinen Bock mehr auf die Liebe, keinen Bock mehr auf die Jungen, keinen Bock mehr auf den Valentinstag. Vor ihrem Schließfach blieb sie stehen und öffnete es. Ihr "I hate everybody"-Sticker und noch andere in der Richtung kamen zum Vorschein. Sie nahm ihre Bücher heraus und schloss das Fach wieder. Dort stand er schon wieder. "Red ich chinesisch oder was ?", machte sie ihn an. "Nein.", antwortete er kleinlaut. "Na dann verschwinde endlich.", sie machte einen Schritt. "Quinn bitte.", flehte er. "LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!" Die anderen Schüler im Gang wichen erschrocken zurück. Quinn warf ihnen wütende Blicke zu. "Lasst mich alle in Ruhe.", fuhr sie sie an. "Ja, da staunt ihr, was aus der alten Quinn Fabray geworden ist.", mit erhobenen Haupt schritt sie davon. Die Menge beruhigte sich wieder. Überall knutschende Pärchen, Herzchendeko, und all das was Quinn so hasste. Auf einmal tauchte vor ihr eine Gruppe Menschen auf. Es waren ihre alten Freunde aus dem Glee-Club. "Hey Quinn!", rief Rachel gespielt freundlich, was Quinn nicht groß beachtete. Unbeeindruckt blieb sie erneut stehen. "Wir dachten, wir könnten dir vielleicht eine kleine Freude bereiten, in dem wir etwas für dich singen.", Rachels Grinsen verblasste, da Quinn immernoch gelangweilt wirkte. Doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder und wandte sich den anderen zu. "Dann mal los." "Nein.", sagte Quinn jetzt gelassen. "Wie bitte ?", fragte Rachel irritiert. "Nein.", wiederholte Quinn. "Ich will nicht, dass ihr singt." Rachel erschrak. "Aber wieso denn nicht ?" "Weil ich mich einen Scheißdreck darum schere. Und jetzt lass mich vorbei." Sie drängte sich an den anderen vorbei. Dabei zündete sie sich eine Zigarette an. Quinn hatte aus ihrer Sicht ihr wahres Ich gefunden und ihr war es egal, was die anderen taten. Sie war frei und konnte machen, was sie wollte. Es war egal, ob sie ins Gefängnis kommen würde oder sonst was. Verlieren konnte sie nichts mehr.. So das wars auch schon. Ich weiß, das war jetzt ziemlich unnötig, aber egal :D Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:6+